40 days
by opitiopi
Summary: 40 hari sebelum orang akan meninggal, shinigami akan mengawasi mereka. mempelajari mereka sebelum mencabut nyawa mereka/masih newbie / RnR please ?
1. Chapter 1

_Coba kau bertanya pada anak-anak tentang malaiakat._

_._

_Tentu saja mereka akan menjawab dengat semangat._

_._

_Mahkluk bersayap yang suci, baik dan suka menolong._

_._

_Tetapi coba kau bertanya tentang malaikat kematian._

_._

_Kebanyakan dari anak-anak tersebut akan diam, menunjukan ekspresi ketakutan._

_._

_Atau mereka akan menjawab_

_._

_Malaikat kematian sangat menyeramkan._

_._

_Berjubah hitam dan bertudung_

_._

_Menggunakan sabitnya untuk mencabut nyawa manusia._

_._

_Mereka terkesan seperti iblis dari pada malaikat._

**40 days**

**.**

**Insipirated by **

**Sweet rain shinigami no seido **

**Warnings : shonen ai, OOC, typo(s), dan alur yang terlalu cepat**

**Kuoko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's. I do not own anything except the plot and OC.**

Hari ini cukup terlihat kelam karena langit tidak memperlihatkan warna birunya. Hanya ada awan mendung. Awan bergulung-gulung tertiup angin. Awan mendung yang kelam dianggap pertanda akan hujan tidak sedikitpun meneteskan air , hanya warna kelabu yang terlihat.

**CTARRRR**

Suara petir menyambar yang memekakkan telinga bagi orang yang mendengarnya, tapi tidak bagi seseorang.

**CTARRRR**

Ia adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah darah. Berada di atas gedung 9 lantai, seakan berani menantang kematian sepasang iris merah-emas melirik dingin ke bawah gedung tempat Seijuurou berdiri. Mengawasi orang yang berlalu –lalang, tapi pandangannya hanya terfokus pada satu orang

Yaitu targetnya.

"Apa kau yakin akan mengakhirinya disini ?".

". . . "

" Dasar". Mendengus kesal ia melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Sebagai_ partner _mu aku merasa ini cara yang cukup aneh "

Seringai tipis pun akhirnya muncul di wajah Akahi Seijuurou, seperti dugaannya bahwa _partner _akan kebingungan akan tindakannya ini.

"Kau tau bahwa aku tidak suka cara yang biasa-biasa sa-"

" Tapi masih banyak cara yang lebih ba- "

"Ini bukan salahku" Akashi menatap _partner_nya tajam seakan menyuruhnya _diam-atau-kau-akan-bernasip-sama-seperti-target _ yang berhasil membungkam mulut _partner_nya itu.

"Aku melakukan ini karena ia banyak melakukan dosa dan kupikir ia harus diakhiri dengan cara yang unik." Wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun tapi iris merah-emasnya masih setia dengan tatapan yang tajam.

". . ."

Hanakawa Haruka, seorang lelaki paruh baya yang berusia 40 tahun. Orang yang terlihat cukup biasa, ia ramah dan suka menolong, tapi ita hanya sebuah _cover_ untuk menutupi sifat aslinya

Yaitu seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin gila yang berhasil membunuh 23 orang hanya untuk kesenangan. Alasan ia tidak pernah menjadi incaran polisi ialah setelah berhasil membunuh korbannya iya dengan sangat terlatih menghapus jejak-jejak pembunuhan sampai tidak ada satupun bukti yang tersisa. Korban dari Hanakawa Haruka selalu dinyatakan menghilang tetepi mata heterokom seorang Akaahi Seijuurou tak bisa di tipu.

"_Wanna play some bet_ ?" kalimat itu memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

". . . "

"Tidak perlu" ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkannya

"karena aku sudah memprediksikan bagaimana ia akan mati" sahut _partner_nya tersebut.

* * *

Hanakawa Haruka, yah lelaki itu berjalan tanpa arah, matanya menatap kosong tapi jika kau jeli melihatnya maka ada sedikit semburat rasa panik di sana.

_Sial_

_._

_Sial_

_._

"Sial" benaknya dalam hati. "Kenapa aku membunuh anaknya jika tau kalau dengan membunuh ayahnya bisa menghapus semua utangku." Gumamnya lirih kepada diri sendiri. Wajahnya terlihat panik karena salah membunuh seseorang, salahkan dirinya karena termakan emosi.

_**Brukk**_

"Aww " seorang wanita meringis kesakitan karena baru saja di tabrak

"Hei perhatikan jalanmu, apa kau buta ?" sahut wanita itu kesal.

"Berisik" bisiknya pelan

Hanakawa terus berjalan tanpa arah. Iya merasa bingung, panik dan kesal. Iya terlarut dengan pikirannya mengingatkan kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya, yang tak pernah iya bayangkan akan terbesit dalam pikirannya. Korban yang telah yang iya bunuh dengan entengnya dan kejadian di _cafe _dua minggu lalu yang akan mempertemukannya dengan takdir yang hitam pekat.

**Flashback **

Semburat merah keemasan menghiasi langit dengan indahnya. Awan-awan yang bentuknya tak beraturan membentuk barisan yang terlihat artistik dan menggoda. Matahari sudah berada di batas garis cakrawala. Sore yang tenang dan indah, merengkuh seisi langit, memberi isyarat bagi sebagian orang untuk beristirahat dari kepadatan sehari-hari yang menjemukkan. Seperti pulang ke rumah, _hang out_ bersama teman, dan lain-lain.

Di sebuah _cafe _diperempatan ujung jalan. Seorang pria duduk di dekat jendela, membuatnya dengan enggan menatap segelas kopi didepannya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya, menghela nafas pelan membantunya menghilangkan rasa penat yang ada.

"Apa kursi di depanmu itu kosong" tanya seorang pemuda sopan.

Sontak saja yang ditanyai kaget, pasalnya ia telah lama terlarut dalam pikirannya memyebabkan kopi panas yang ia pesan kini menjadi hangat.

"Aa-a i-iya,.." "Silahkan".

Hanakawa menatap pria yang baru ia persilahkan duduk. Ia tertegun dengan iris heterokom merah-emas yang pemuda itu miliki. Iris yang menunjukan keindahan tetapi di saat yang sama menunjukan aura yang sangat gelap, wajah tampan yang sangat dingin terlihat seperti orang yang lebih kejam dan bengis dari hanakawa sendiri.

Sadar akan kelakuan hanakawa dan merasa terganggu, Akashi memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu". Mata heterokomnya menatap tajam sontak membuat Hanakawa merinding.

Ia tidak bermaksud menatap Akashi, hanya saja iya seperti terhipnotis dengan melihat iris heterokom itu.

"Ma-"

"WOOF"

Eh, suara anjing. Apa aku bermimpi ? tidak mungkin ada anjing di cafe.

"WOOF"

Sontak saja Hanakawa menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Yang tak lain adalah seekor anjing _German Shepherd _ berwarna hitam dari balik jendela. Dengan iris berwarna biru-emas, duduk manis sambil mengibas ekornya menatap Hanakawa.

"Anjing i-"

"Namanya Ren."

"Ia adalah _partner_ku," "Karena anjing tak bisa masuk ke sini ku suruh dia menunggu di luar." Jawabnya singkat seakan tau apa yang akan ditanyakan Hanakawa.

Hanakawa cengo

Ia kaget seakan pemuda didepannya bisa mengetahui apa yang akan ia tanya.

Seringaian muncul di wajah tampan Akashi. Iya suka melihat ekspresi wajah yang di tunjukan Hanakawa.

"Baiklah," " Kita langsung saja _to the point _".

"Apa pendapatmu tentang **KEMATIAN **"

Yang ditanyai hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Pasalnya mereka baru saja bertemu, dan ia sudah ditanyai pertanyaan yang sangat rumit.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Hanakawa heran.

"Jangan bertanya balik Haruka."

Kedua iris coklat Hanakawa melebar. Mereka baru saja bertemu dan pemuda itu sudah mengetahui namanya. Bahkan memanggil dengan nama kecilnya.

"Da-dari mana k-"

"Ahh,". "Maafkan aku, sungguh tidak sopan".

"Namaku Akahi Seijuurou". Masih setia menatap pria tersebut Akashi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jangan sampai membuatku mengulang pertanyaan yang sama, aku hanya memerlukan jawaban darimu Haruka"

Sudah jelas dari suaranya. Kalimat tersebut terkesan seperti perintah. Akashi sangat berani memerintah pria yang jauh terlihat lebih tua. Ingin rasanya Hanakawa menolak, hanya saja ia tidak berani dengan tatapan tajam iris berwarna heterokom tersebut.

"Bukannya kematian itu terkesan biasa saja".

"Semua orang di takdirkan untuk mati, dan kau tidak bisa menolak takdir".

Akashi tersenyum sinis saat mendengar perkataan Hanakawa, seakan iya mengetahui sesuatu.

"Jadi menurutmu kematian terkesan biasa saja."

"Lalu bagaimana nasip orang yang kau bunuh, apakah itu terkesan biasa saja?"

_**Check mate**_

Kedua iris Hanakawa membulat. Tidak pernah ada yang tau pekerjaannya selain hanya dia dan orang yang bersangkutan. Tetapi pemuda didepannya dengan entengnya mengatakan rahasia terbesar Hanakawa. Mereka baru saja bertemu dan ia dikagetkan dengan perilaku dari Akashi.

"APA MAKSUDMU." Suara Hanakawa meninggi sambil menggebrak meja di depannya. Secara otomatis mereka menjadi pusat perhatian cafe tersebut.

Hening, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanakawa menjadi takut dan keringat dingin bercucuran. Sedangkan Akashi hanya memejamkan matanya seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang seperti itu?". Seraya memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa maksud darimu mengatakan hal seperti itu ? ". Hanakawa menghela nafas pelan. Setelah pikirannya jauh lebih tenang, ia mulai menatap pemuda didepannya lekat-lekat.

Akashi menyadari tatapan yang diberikan membuka kedua kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan kedua iris heterokon itu. Ia tersenyum.

senyum sinis yang mengejek.

"Baiklah, jika itu jawabanmu."

"Maka kau harus mempertanggung jawabkannya nanti dua minggu depan." Akashi berdiri meninggalkan Hanakawa sendirian. Baru saja ia akan pergi membayar di kasir, Akashi ditahan oleh pertanyaan Hanakawa.

"Apa maksudmu?".

Pertanyaan yang sama sudah terulang sebanyak dua kali, tapi dengan intonasi yang berbeda.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya."

"Dan disaat hari itu tiba kau akan berpertanggung jawab atas jawabanmu tadi."

Akashi tersenyum misterius kepada Hanakawa. Tentu saja ini makin mempersulit keadaan. Hanakawa makin bingung dan takut terhadap sosok Akashi Seijuurou.

Melihat Hanakawa yang tak bergeming. Akashi berpaling dan meninggalkannya. Setelah membayar di kasir, Akashi pergi meninggalkan cafe tersebut. Disusul dengan anjing atau _partner_ setianya. Pergi menghilang di antara ramainya kerumunan orang dijalan.

Kedua kaki hanakawa lemas. Wajahnya pucat pasi setelah sedikit berbicara dengan akashi. Ia merasakan perasaan yang sangat asing, perasaan yang tak pernah ia ingin rasakan.

Yaitu _**menyesal.**_

**End of flashback**

* * *

Lampu penyeberangan jalan berubah warna hijau, membuat orang-orang menyebrang ke sebrang jalan. Dan disaat lampu berubah menjadi warna merah, orang-orang akan berhenti dan menunggu lampu untuk berubah menjadi hijau untuk menyebrang. Tetapi kaidah ini tak di hiraukan Hanakawa. Ia menyebrang saat lampu masih berwarnah merah. Orang-orang memanggilnya untuk kembali mengingat banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Tapi ia tak mendengarkannya sama sekali.

_Dan terjadilah, hari dimana ia akan mempertanggung jawabkan jawabannya atas pertanyaan dua minggu yang lalu._

Sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang menabrak dan membuatnya terpental setelah membunyikan klakson yang memekakkan telinga.

Sontak keadaan menjadi _chaos. _Mobil yang menabrak Hanakawa tidak sedikitpun menolongnya dan sukses kejadian itu menjadikan Hanakawa korban tabrak lari.

Pandangan Hanakawa menjadi kabur. Ia tak bisa melihat sesuatu dengan jelas. Tapi ada sesuatu yang tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya, iya mendonngakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sesuatu yang berada didepannya. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah dan mempunyai irs berwarna heterokom bersama dengan _partner_nya menatap Hanakawa sinis. Pemuda itu berjongkok, ia menggelus luka yang dimiliki Hanakawa. Ia mengangkat tangannya, melihatnya untuk sesaat lalu menjilat darah itu dengan perlahan.

"Ternyata darahmu terasa sangat pahit."

Deg

Kedua mata hanakawa membulat. Bukan perkataan Akahi yang membuatnya terkejut. Tetapi benda yang di pikul oleh akashi. Sebuah sabit dengan panjang dua meter, berwarna hitam memiliki ukiran rumit digagangnya.

"ka-a kau seorang _shinigami _?"

Akashi tersenyum. Puas dengan jawaban dan ekspresi dari Hanakawa. Ia berdiri, mengayunkan sabitnya. Sudah berada diposisi untuk menyerang, Akashi mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ini akan menjadi kematian yang** bisa-biasa** saja haruka "

"Tidak kumohon hentikan"

"Kalau aku tak ingin"

"Tolonglah ak-"

"Dengan ini ku akhiri hidupmu didunia ini Hanakawa Haruka"

"Ti-tidak aku tidak ingin mati!"

"Bukannya kematian itu terkesan biasa saja".

"Semua orang di takdirkan untuk mati, dan kau tidak bisa menolak takdir".

.

.

"UKKHHH ...ARGHHHH"

* * *

**ZRAASSSHH **

Langit mendung yang kelam akhirnya meneteskan jarum-jarum air hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Air menglir ke segala arah. Membuat orang menghentikan segala aktivitas mereka. Di tengah jalan yang ramai tergeletak sesosok pria dengan darah yang tak berhenti mengalir dari kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Pria itu sudah tak bernyawa, matanya besar dan masih menunjukan ekspresi penderitaan. Kontras dengan pipinya yang pucat dan darah yang bercampur dengan air hujan. Terlihat seperti mamandang sesuatu yang sangat menyeramkan. Pandangan itu akan ia bawa sampai di neraka.

()

_TEIKOU_

_Tempat para shinigami berkumpul setelah melaksanakan tugas mereka di dunia manusia. Tugas yang sudah melekat pada mereka. Menjadikan mereka dinilai seperti iblis. Jika malaikat di tempatkan di surga dan iblis di neraka, maka para shinigami akan ditempatkan di perbatasan antara surga dan neraka. Tempat itu sangat indah dan hanya para shinigami dan keluarga dari Chief of Heaven_ _yang bisa masuk. Setelah berkerja para shinigami akan kembali ke Teikou untuk mendapatkan target baru._

()

Di sebuah taman yang indah. Langit menampakkan warna biru yang menenangkan ketika dipandang di temani dengan banyaknya tanaman yang menyejukkan seperti bunga mawar, tulip, dan lily, pohon apel dan pohon chery dan masih banyak lagi tanaman lainnya. Tanaman-tanaman ini membuat udara di sekitar taman menjadi sejuk dan menyenangkan. Terkadang kita akan melihat kupu-kupu bermain disekitar dengan bunga mawar. Banyak burung yang berkicauan dengan suara yang merdu. Di taman ini terdapat meja dan tempat duduk yang terbuat dari batu pualam. Tempat ini selalu menjadi tempat favorit untuk beristirahat atau waktu senggang lainnya.

Salah satu meja di taman itu terdapat seorang pemuda yang tertidur. Pemuda dengan surai berwarna merah tertidur pulas disana plus seekor _German Shepherd _tertidur di samping sang pemilik. Tempat yang sangat tenang dan membuat para _shinigami_ enggan untuk pergi. Kebanyakan dari mereka beristirahat di sini dari pada di asrama mereka.

Mendengar suara kaki yang mendekat sontak saja Ren terbangun dan sudah dalam posisi menyerang, tapi niat itu ia urungkan setelah mengetahui siapa gerangan yang mendekat.

Mereka adalah Kise Ryouta dan Murasakibara Atsushi. Mereka ingin membangunkan Akashi yang sedang tertidur atau lebih tepatnya hanya Kise yang ingin membangunkan Akashi yang tertidur pulas, ia mengajak Murasakibara karena hanya dia yang mau menerima ajakannya (karena Kise sudah berjanji akan mentraktir maibou ) yang lain menolak karena tidak ingin mati walaupun sebenarnya mereka itu _shinigami_.

Sebelum sempat membangunkan Akashi, Murasakibara berhenti, ia merasakan perasaan yang sangat tidak enak. Lain halnya kise ia terus berjalan mendekati Akashi dan...

**swoosshh**

Sebuah _katana_ berada tepat dihadapan Kise, memperingatkan ia untuk tidak mendekat. Akashi menatap Kise tajam sontak saja membuat kise merinding disko. Ternyata sang pemilik sudah menyadari keberadaan Kise dan Murasakibara.

"Akashichi i-itu berbahaya kal-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Akashi mengayunkan pedangnya. Membuat pipi sang _shinigami blonde _itu tergores dan beberapa helai rambutnya terpotong. Tapi _shinigami_ adalah mahkluk yang ajaib. Jika mereka memiliki luka maka luka itu akan sembuh dengan sangat cepat.

"Kau mengganggu istirahatku Ryota !".

"Ma-maaf akashichi". "Aku hanya ingin mengejutkanmu.

"Kise-chin memang bodoh iya kan Akachin? ~". Sahut _shinigami_ yang memiliki surai ungu sudah duduk didepan akashi sambil mengunyah maibounya malas.

"Eh eh EEEHHHH ". "Murasakibarachi curang". Suaranya yang cempreng memekakkan telinga orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Tak mempedulikan rengekan Kise terhadap Murasakibara, iris heterokom itu mendelik ke arah lain. Dari jauh ia bisa melihat dua pemuda. Dengan surai berwarna _navy blue_ dan kulit berwarna _tan _dan pemuda yang satunya memiliki surai hijau lumut dan membawa benda aneh di tangannya datang menghampiri mereka.

Sontak saja Kise menyadari perilaku Akashi dan melihat ke arah yang diperhatikan akashi. Iris madunya langsung berbling-bling ria. Seperrti seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiah dari santa.

"Oiiiii, Aominechi, Midorimachi ! ." Tangan kanannya ia lambai-lambaikan dengan bebas di udara, ditambah dengan teriakan cemprengnya yang memekakkan telinga. Waktu istirahat milik Akashi Seijuurou dengan sialnya harus di tunda.

"Diamlah Kise, kau mengganggu ketenangan disini nanodayo ."

"Si rambut lumut itu benar, kau berisik sekali"

"OII." Sahut pemuda bersurai lumut itu menunjukan ekspersi tidak suka.

Merasakan aura hitam yang sangat tidak mengenakkan, sontak saja mereka duduk di meja yang sempat Akashi pakai untuk beristirahat.

Hening menyelimuti para pemuda bersurai pelangi tersebut. Mereka menyadari bahwa Akashi tidak suka kedatangan mereka dengan alasan mengganggu waktu istirahatnya (salahkan kise yang memulainya).

"Oii apa kau tidak merasa aneh untuk mengikuti ramalan-ramalan tak jelas dari dunia manusia ?". Aomine menunjuk benda yang sedari tadi berrada di telapak tangan Midorima. Benda itu adalah figuran mini _hello kitty_. Benda yang sangat imut yang tentu saja tidak cocok dengan tampang dingin Midorima sendiri.

"Ini _lucky_ itemku. " Ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Dan _oha-asa _dari dunia manusia tidak pernah salah, kau harus mencobanya _nanodayo_."

Aomine hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan terhadap pernyataan Midorima.

"Dan satu lagi, bukan hanya aku saja."

"Kau juga suka dengan barang-barang dari dunia manusia."

"Seperti majalah porno yang ada di bawah kasurmu itu _nanodayo._"

"Pada intinya kalian tidak bisa lepas dari benda-benda manusia iyakan Atsushi, Daiki dan juga Shintarou ?". Jawab Akashi mantap

"kau benar Akachin ~". Sahut Murasakibara polos.

Minus Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

"Ngomong-ngomong Akashi, aku diperintahkan untuk memanggilmu ke aula utama."

Akahi memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan membuka kedua kelopak matanya memperlihatkan kedua iris heterokomnya. Melirik tajam teman-temannya dan akhirnya ia beranjak pergi.

"sepertinya aku akan bertemu dengan target yang sangat membosankan"

"Tidak Akashi, kau bukan dipanggil untuk bertugas." "Kau sepertinya dipanggil oleh_ Chief of Heaven_". Jawab Midorima ragu.

Kini seringai muncul diwajahnya. Ia terkekkeh dan akhirnya menjadi tawa yang sangat keras. Di hempaskan api ke bunga mawar di dekatnya. Membakarnya sampai menjadi abu. Bunga mawar yang tak berdosa menjadi pelampiasan emosi Akashi. Mereka yang melihat kejadian itu memandang ngeri terhadap akashi minus empat pemuda yang duduk semeja dengannya.

Karena mereka tau perasaan yang dipendam oleh Akashi.

_**Fuiit **_

Suara siulan yang membuat sang anjing berras _German Shepherd _itu bangkit dan mengikuti tuannya. Mereka pergi meninggalkan para anggota _kiseki no sedai._

"Ini akan berjalan dengan sangat tidak mulus"

"Tentu saja-ssu ". "Kita semua tau bagaimana perasaan Akashichii"

"Aku hanya berharap tidak akan ada kekacauan disana seperti beberapa tahun lalu _nanodayo_".

Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara mengangguk setuju.

()

_**Aula utama, Teikou **_

_The Emperor_. Itulah sebutan yang didapatkan oleh akashi. Di saat ia menuju ke gedung aula utama tak ada satu orang pun yang berani menatapnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka akan menunduk atau memalingkan wajah mereka. Bukan karena jijik tetapi karena takut akan sosok sang _Emperor. _Ia adalah pemimpin dari lima shinigami terkuat. Kelompok itu diberi julukan _Kiseki no Sedai._ Memiliki _Emperor_ eye, kuat, dan salah satu putra tungggal dari _Chief of Heaven_ . Ia juga dapat mengendalikan_ Scyte of Hades._

" Sungguh merepotkan". Gumam Akashi singkat, ia memasuki gedung aula utama.

Ruangan yang sangat luas dan megah. Tempat ini biasa dipakai untuk berdiskusi antara para _shinigami dan anggota_ _Chief of Heaven. _Tetapi ruangan ini pernah sekali dipakai untuk mengakhiri hidup seorang _shinigami_.

Dari ujung matanya Akashi menemukan sosok yang ia kenal. Pandangannya yang awalnya dingin perlahan menghangat. Akashi mendekat, sosok itu tengah membaca buku dengan asyiknya tak menyadari keberadaan Akashi yang mendekat sampai...

**Plup **

Telapak tangan Akashi menutup lembut kedua mata sosok itu dari belakang. Mendekatkan dirinya ketelinga sosok itu ia berbisik lembut.

"Ada apa ibu memanggilku." Bisiknya lirih tetapi terdengar sangat lembut.

Akashi melepaskan kedua telapak tangannya membuat sang ibu otomatis berbalik ke arah Akashi. Ia tersenyum lembut, memeluk putranya, menghirup aroma _mint _dari tubuh Akashi. Dan tentu saja Akashi membalas pelukan sang ibu. Jika melihat kelakuan mereka, ini seperti seorang anak dan ibu yang dipisahkan selama seratus tahun.

Melepaskan pelukannya sang ibu mengisyaratkan Akashi untuk duduk disebelahnya, dan tentu saja dilakukan oleh sang anak.

"Ibu hanya ingin melihat kondisi putranya". "Apa itu salah ?". Sang ibu membelai surai merah milik Akashi. Hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan seperti ini tapi disaat yang sama ia menyukai belaian lembut dari sang ibu.

"Kupikir ayahlah yang memanggilku".

"Ayahmu sedang pergi dan ia menitipkan tugas padamu.". Diberikannya selembar kertas, akashi melihatnya sekilas dan senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya yang dingin.

"Ibu selalu suka memberikanku teka-teki".

Yang disebut hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Ia menghentikan membelai rambut akashi, kini tangan itu menggenggam erat kedua tangan Akashi.

"Maafkan ibu karena tak bisa bersamamu selama ini Seijuurou.". Ia berdiri sebelum meninggalkan Akashi, ia lantas menunduk dan mengecup kening putranya. Setelah mengecupnya sang ibu bergegas meninggalkan putranya dan _partner_nya.

Kini tinggal sang _Emperor _dan_ partner_ setianya didalam. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Jadi siapa target kita selanjutnya ?". Tanyanya penasaran.

Akashi tak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia berpaling dan meninggalkan aula utama. Walaupun Akashi tak menjawab Ren yakin bahwa target mereka selanjutnya pastilah sangat menarik, sampai-sampai pertanyaan Ren tentang sang target tak dijawab oleh Akashi.

()

_Shinigami_

_Shinigami atau biasa disebut dengan malaiakat kematian, memiliki tugas yang sangat jelas sesuai dengan namanya. Mereka memiliki wujud yang sama dengan manusia. Mereka tidak menua dan mereka imortal. Hidup mereka hanya bisa di akhiri dengan eksekusi. Seperti ketika para Shinigami melakukan kesalahan atau melanggar hukum Tuhan. Jumlah para Shinigami itu tetap, ketika ada yang mati maka Shinigami yang baru akan lahir. Para Shinigami memiliki masa waktu selama empat puluh hari untuk mencabut nyawa sang target. Dua minggu pertama digunakan untuk mendekati targetnya. Minggu ketiga dipakai untuk menanyakan pendapat sang target tentang kematian. Minggu keempat dan kelima digunakan untuk membantu sang target menebus dosa mereka didunia. Dan hari ke empat puluh digunakan untuk mencabut nyawa sang target. Tetapi pencabutan nyawa sang target bisa ditunda, seperti ketika takdir kematian sang target berubah atas kehendak Tuhan atau sang shinigami menunda kematian mereka di minggu kedua._

()

Udara dari musim semi yang sejuk dan sinar matahari yang hangat menghiasi sebuah sekolah. Pohon sakura berwarna merah jambu bermekaran dengan indahnya menghiasi smp Seirin sekolah yang baru dibangun tiga tahun yang lalu. Sekolah yang masih terawat. Suasana bagi para murid baru sudah sangat ramai. Para senior dari berbagai klub sangat sibuk memperkenalkan klub mereka di lapangan sekolah Seirin.

"Maukah kau bergabung di klub sastra ?". "Kulihat kau suka membaca." Salah satu senior mengajak salah seorang junior dengan semangat.

"Eh tapi ini komik ". Jawab sang junior ragu

"Tidak apa-apa, komik kan termasuk buku bacaan." Jawabnya singkat

"Maukah kau masuk klub karate ?"

"Hei kamu memiliki lekukan badan yang proposional. Bagaimana kalau ikut klub lari"

"Klub cosplay, klub cosplay "

Begitulah suara-suara dari para senior untuk mengajak para junior masuk klub mereka. Walaupun masih tergolong sekolah baru tetapi seirin sudah banyak memiliki klub dan banyak pula klub yang sudah meraih prestasi sampai tingkat nasional.

Dari semua klub ada satu klub yang ramai di kunjungi para murid laki-laki. Klub basket. Dimana klub yang baru dibentuk dua tahun yang lalu meraih prestasi yang sangat gemilang. Yaitu meraih juara pertama di Winter cup.

**Brukk **

"Aw". Seorang siswi meringis kesakitan karena bara saja menabrak sesuatu.

"Sepertinya aku menabrak sesuatu". Sahutnya kesal

"Kau bercanda Mitsuki ?, tidak ada apa-apa didepanmu"

"Tapi aku serius Hikari, baru saj-"

"Permisi"

"GYaaaaaaaaah". Teriak Mitsuki dan Hikari bersamaan.

"K-ka-kau sejak kapan di situ ?". Menunjuk pemuda bersurai biru langit di depannya

"Ha-hantu kah?". Jawab Hikari dengan suara yang ketakutan

"Maaf menakuti kalian tapi kau menginjak formulir yang sedari tadi kubawa." Jawabnya datar.

Sontak saja Hikari dan Mitsuki melihat kebawah, ternyata gadis yang bernama Mitsuki menginjak tumpukan kertas yang tak terlalu banyak. Sontak saja Mitsuki dan Hikari mengambil dan merapikan formulir pendaftaran itu.

"Maaf aku tidak melihat kau berada didepanku". Jawab Mitsuki pelan sambil Menyodorkan tumpukan formulir kepada pemuda bersurai langit itu.

Sang surai langit mengambilnya dengan sopan. Membungkuk pelan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Maaf tapi kalau boleh bertanya dimana kelas 1-C ?". Tanya Hikari datar

"Itu berada di lantai satu didekat ruang guru. " Jawab kuroko sambil menunjuk ke arah gedung utama

"Terima kasih dan maaf sudah berlaku tidak sopan " sahut Mitsuki dan Hikari sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Maaf kalau boleh bertanya siapa nama _senpai_ ?".

"Ahh tidak apa-apa, dan namaku Kuroko Tetsuya aku kelas 2-A".

"Ahh begitu, baiklah Kuroko-san kami permisi dulu".

Mitsuki pergi menuju kelas mereka, dalam perjalanan mereka berdiskusi tentang Kuroko.

"Hei bukankah menurutmu Kuroko-san sangat imut ?". tanay Hikari geli.

Semburat merah tipis terlihat di pipi Mitsuki, memalingkan wajahnya ia menjawab dengan enggan.

"I-itu perasaanmu saja tau!"

"Heh... dasar _tsundere" _Gumam Hikari

()

"Maaf Aida-san tadi aku ditabrak oleh seseorang dan tidak sengaja menginjak formulir yang aku kumpulkan.". Diletakkan formulir itu diatas meja tepat didepan sang _senpai_ .

"Tidak apa-apa kuroko-kun, kupikir kau sudah banyak membantu jadi aku mengizinkanmu untuk kembali ke kelas."

"Terima kasih banyak". Pemuda itu berpaling dan bergegas meninggalkan _senpai_nya.

"Hei aku juga mau istirah-"

"Buaahhgg". Sebuah pukulan mendarat dengan sempurna diperut sang penanya.

"Kau tidak boleh beristirahat, karena kau adalah kaptennya Hyuga-kun."

Yang bernama Hyuga Cuma bisa mengelus perutnya pasrah karena sang pelatih (atau calon pacarnya) mendaratkan pukulan yang sangat pedas. Walaupun ia perempuan, rambutnya pendek dengan warna coklat, dan memiliki wajah yang manis. Sang pelatih selalu disamakan dengan setan mungil yang mengerikan.

Tak jauh dari sana sesosok Akashi Seijuurou dan _partner_ setianya mengawasi lingkungan sekolah seirin dari atas gedung utama. Iris heterokomnya mengawasi gerak-gerik manusia dibawahnya seraya mencari seseorang yang menjadi targetnya. Tak memerlikan waktu yang lama sang _Emperor_ mendapatkan sosok yang ia cari. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang sangat mencurigakan. Tak dapat ditebak apa yang dipikirkannya dengan ekspresi yang ia pasang.

"Hmmmmm jadi dia yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ? Hanya siswa smp biasa. Dengan _Emperor eye_ mu kau pasti sudah bisa melihat bagaimana ia akan mati kan ?". ternyata sang _partner _sudah mengetahui sosok dari sang target.

"Dia bukan target yang biasa saja Ren. Dari auranya aku bisa merasakan kalau ia itu unik. Percaya atau tidak tetapi _Emperor eye_ ku tak bisa melihat bagaimana ia akan mati." Jawab akashi datar.

"Hee..., disaat seperti ini kau masih suka bercanda Akashi~".

Akashi diam sejenak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Ren aku serius dan, ini mungkin alasan mengapa ibu tidak ayah memberikanku target seperti dia ".

Dengan mata yang sedikit terbelak sang _partner_ mengalihkan pandangannya ke target. Dengan perasaan campur aduk Ren menatap sang target lekat-lekat. Ia tidak percaya bahwa seorang Akashi Seijuurou tak dapat melihat masa depan kematian dari sang target.

"Masih ada tiga puluh sembilan hari lagi, di hari pertama ini apa yang akan kau lakukan ?". Sang _partner_ masih setia menatap sang target sedangkan yang ditanyai hanya berpaling dan meninggalkannya.

"Hei kau mau kemana ? kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Akashi terdiam untuk sesaat. Menengok ke arah sang partner sambil menunjukan senyuman sarkastik, yang tentu saja membuat perempatan muncul di wajah Ren.

"Kalau kau penasaran lebih baik kau diam dan ikut saja."

Sang _partner _hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengikuti Akashi yang sudah turun dari gedung utama.

Kini hari sudah sore. Menandakan para siswa sekolah untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Mengistirahatkan dari kepadatan pada hari pertama sekolah. Kebanyakan para siswa akan pulang bersama teman mereka, ada yang naik bus atau sepeda, dan yang lebih ekstrim mereka akan naik kendaraan pribadi. Tetapi sebanyak apapun siswa yang sudah pulang masih ada beberapa klub yang melakukan kegiatan salah satunya klub basket Seirin.

"Baiklah tiga putaran lagi dan kita akan pulang". Seru sang pelatih atau lebih dikenal sebagai Aida Riko.

"Eh..? tumben porsi latihannya sedikit, apa kau memilik urusan sehabis ini ?". Tanya san kapten klub

"Iya Hyuga-kun, tapi tenang saja besok latihan kalian akan ditambah karena latihan hari ini kuanggap sebagai hutang." Jawabnya enteng.

Tentu saja para anggota klub mematung seketika. Baik _kouhai _maupun_ senpai _menjadi korban dari keganasan sang setan dengan wujud gadis mungil berambut cokelat pendek yang manis. Para _senpai_ selalu berpikir bahwa sang setan Aida Riko salah berrenkarnasi menjadi manusia.

"Haa.., akhirnya latihan selesai juga ".

"Tapi latihannya tak terasa terlalu berat."

"Apa kalian lupa ? latihan hari ini akan dilunaskan besok, jadi latihan kita akan dilipat tiga ah tidak empat kali." Sang kapten Hyuga Junpei memotong pembicaraan mereka. Di jawabnya dengan malas walau sebenarnya hatinya menangis karena perlakuan sang pelatih.

Sebelum kegiatan klub usai, para anggota basket seirin membersihkan Gym tersebut.'Tak boleh ada satupun noda atau sampah di sini' itulah perintah sang pelatih yang mau tak mau harus dituruti. Setelah bersih-bersih mereka beranjak pulang. Walaupun pulang sedikit telat tetapi langit masih setia menampakan warna merah orange yang indah. Kini tinggallah sang pemain bayangan dan _ace_ mereka pulang bersama.

"Baiklah kuroko Sampai jumpa besok"

"Yah Kagami-kun, sampai jumpa besok".

Sang pemuda yang pulang bersama kuroko dan _ace_ yang bernama kagami itu berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan tangannya, lalu berpaling dan pergi menjauh dari Kuroko. Kini hanya kuroko yang berada disisi trotoar. Ia berjalan pulang menuju rumah, tapi satu hal yang ia tak ketahui ada sepasang iris heterokom mengawasinya dari jauh. Kini kuroko berhenti tepat di depan _zebra cross. _Orang normal pada umumnya akan melihat sekitar untuk mengetahui apakah ada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang lalu menyeberang jalan. Beda halnya bagi Kuroko. Ia menyebrang sambil menutup mata, melangkah dengan pelan sambil menghitung berapa banyak langkah yang ia perlukan untuk mencapai disisi seberang jalan. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah mini bus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Kuroko. Sang sopir berkali-kali membunyikan klakson, memperingati kuroko untuk segera minggir dari sana tapi naas kejadian itu begitu cepat sampai...

**CKIITTT.**

**Braak**

Bunyi decitan rem itu begitu bus itu menabrak tiang listrik tak jauh dari keberadaan Kuroko. Kuroko yang sudah sampai di seberang jalan kini membuka kelopak matanya. Memperlihatkan kedua iris biru langit dan menatap datar mini bus yang nyaris merengut nyawanya. Mini bus tersebut rusak parah. Bagian depannya kini hancur dan tidak terlihat seperti kendaraan melainkan mirip kaleng penyot bekas. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari sang penumpang maupun supir. Seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa Kuroko hanya menghela nafas pelan, berbalik dan pulang kerumahnya. Tak terbesit di dirinya untuk melihat atau menolong penumpang yang berada di mini bus tersebut. Dari kedua iris biru langit itu terlihat sedikit rasa kecewa.

"Aku selalu melakukan hal ini, tapi yang kucari tak pernah datang ". Bisik Kuroko lirih.

Seraya Kuroko pergi, kini Akashi keluar dari tempat ia bersembunyi. Akashi dan Ren hanya melihat mini bus yang bernasip malang itu. 'Menarik' hanya itu kata-kata yang terbesit didalam pikiran sang akashi, ia tak habis pikir sosok yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Pantaslah sang orang tua memberikannya target ini. Seringai lebar dan menakutkan kini muncul di wajah tampan Akashi, ia makin tertarik akan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya. Jika sang _emperor_ menunjukan ekspresi senang karena sang target yang tak tergolong biasa saja, maka ekspresi sang _partner_ menunjukan ketakutan. Ketika melihat kejadian yang sangat cepat itu matanya melebar ketika Kuroko tidak tertabrak oleh mini bus itu. awalnya ia mengira Tuhan akan membelokkan takdirnya, tapi prediksinya salah. Dan hal yang paling mengejutkan Kuroko tak berbalik dan menolong penumpang yang berada di mini bus tersebut.

"Di-dia, a-apa yang dia lakukan ? kenapa ia tak menolong orang yang berada di dalam kendaraan tersebut". Tanyanya heran pada sang _Emperor._

Akashi hanya tersenyum , ia membelai kepala sang _partner _dengan lembut. Lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian disusul dengan sang _partner_ yang dipenuhi dengan seribu pertanyaan tentang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kita akan segera mengetahuinya Ren, tiga minggu lagi". Jawab Akashi tenang tanpa melihat sang _Partner ._

.

.

.

"_Tadaima" _ucap kuroko seraya menaruh sepatunya rapi di rak sepatu.

Suara dari pemuda beriris biru langit tersebut menggema di setiap ruangan yang ada dalam apartemen tersebut. Menyalakan penerangan rumah Kuroko seperti tengah mencari seseorang, ia mencari di seluruh bagian apartemen sampai ia tiba diruang makan. Matanya langsung tertuju pada benda yang tak asing lagi.

"Fuuiiit, Nigou kemarilah".

"WOOF"

Yang bernama Nigou langsung berlari kepada kuroko. Ia langsung menggigit celana Kuroko gemas, seperti salah satu mainannya. Kuroko hanya terkekeh geli, digendongnya Nigou lalu menggelitik perutnya sontak saja sang peliharaan merasa geli. Melepaskan gendongannya Kuroko meletakkan Nigou dilantai dengan lembut, ia mengacak kepala sang peliharaan dan membiarkannya mengikuti sang pemilik.

"Kau pasti lapar ? Tunggu sebentar yah karena aku masih harus memasak buat makan malam".

"Woof". Sang peliharaan menjawab semangat sambil mengibas ekornya. Tetsuya Nigou adalah anjing jenis _Siberian Husky_. Berumur kurang lebih satu tahun dengan warna bulunya hitam dan putih. Ia ditemukan oleh kuroko tak jauh dari apartemen.

Kini Kuroko melangkah masuk ke dapur. Ia membuka laci dapur dan mengeluarkan satu dos makanan anjing, dan menuangkannya di mangkuk Aluminium. Tanpa menunggu Kuroko mengisi penuh mangkok itu, Nigou segera melahap dengan antusias. Kini Kuroko meninggalkan Nigou dan pergi menuju kulkas. Ia menggambil makanan yang sudah ia buat kemarin. Diletakkannya di _microwave, _mengatur suhu dan waktu yang tepat untuk memanaskan makanan.

**Ting **

Bunyi dari microwave tersebut memberitahukan bahwa makanannya sudah cukup panas. Kuroko mengambilnya dan pergi ke ruang makan melewati Nigou yang masih melahap makanannya. Meja itu hanya terdiri dari dua kursi saja. Meja kayu yang berukuran 1 X 1.5 m, dan kursi dengan warna yang senada disisi kanan dan kiri. Kuroko duduk di kursi sebelah kiri, mengucapkan 'Itadakimasu' lalu memakan makanannya secara selesai makan Kuroko memberikan sisa makanannya ke mangkuk Nigou, lalu pergi mencuci piring dan pergi kekamar untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Kuroko tak pernah menghabiskan makanannya, ia selalu menyisakan seperempat untuk Nigou. Kini Kuroko berada dikamarnya. Duduk di kursi belajarnya memandang langit kamar yang berwarna putih polos dan tak berhiaskan apapun. Ia memejamkan matanya, seperti tengah berpikir dan mencoba bersandar dikursi hijaunya sampai kegiatan itu terganggu setelah terdengar suara Nigou memanggil Kuroko dari balik pintu kamar. Kuroko menghela nafas pelan, beranjak pergi dari kursinya dan membuka pintu kamar.

"Ada apa Nigou ?". Kuroko menjongkok dan mengelus kepala Nigou. Tak lama Kuroko mendengar sesuatu yang aneh, ia mendengar suara ketokan pintu. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Nigou menuju pintu luar. 'Sepertinya ada orang.., ah tidak mungkin' pikir Kuroko. Pasalnya apartemen Kuroko tak pernah ada pengunjung selain pemilik apartemen tersebut. Tangan Kuroko bergerak ragu menuju knop pintu, di putarnya pelan. Lalu membukanya sehingga menampilkan sosok yang ada di balik pintu. Awalnya ia akan mengira akan ada orang yang datang bertamu keapartemennya tapi perkiraannya meleset ketika melihat seekor anjing hitam tengah duduk menatap Kuroko dengan rasa senang sambil mengibaskan ekornya

"I-ini anjing siapa". Tanya kuroko dengan muka keheranan sambil menatap tamu berbulu tersebut.

[To be continued]


	2. Chapter 2

"_Dengar Ren aku ingin kau pergi ke Apartemen Kuroko hari ini dan menjeputku ditaman besok jam 14.00"._

"_Ehh lho kok, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan ?" _

"_Maaf Ren aku tak bisa memberitahukanmu"_

**40 days**

**.**

**Insipirated by **

**Sweet rain shinigami no seido **

**Warnings : shonen ai, OOC, typo, dan alur yang terlalu cepat**

**Kuoko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's. I do not own anything except the plot and OC.**

Seekor anjing _German Shepherd_ tengah asyik bermain dengan Niguo di apartemen milik Kuroko. Dengan bulu yang pendek melekat dengan kulitnya. Teksturnya tebal dan warnanya hitam. Dengan mata berbentuk seperti kacang _almond _diperindah dengang iris biru-emasnya. Awalnya Kuroko ingin membiarkannya diluar saja, mungkin anjing ini milik salah satu tetangga Kuroko. Tapi karena tak tega melihat sang anjing Kuroko pun pergi bertanya pada tetangga sekitarnya. Ia mengatakan bahwa ada anjing tersesat di depan rumahnya, dari kebanyakan respon Kuroko bisa mengerti tidak ada satupun tetangga Kuroko yang memiliki anjing _German Shepherd _ini. Setelah selesai bertanya kuroko balik ke apartemennya dan sedikit terkejut melihat sang _German Shepherd _ tengah asyik bermain dengan anak anjing _Siberian Husky_ milik Kuroko.

Senang. Itulah yang Kuroko rasakan saat ini. Ia sangat senang bahwa akan ada yang menemani Nigou kalau Kuroko tidak ada di rumah.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 22.00. waktu bagi para siswa untuk tidur malam. Usai mengerjakan tugas Kuroko pergi ke gudang untuk mengambil handuk bekas. Ia meletakkan handuk bekas itu disamping kamar tidurnya. Ia lipat dengan rapi hingga menyerupai bentuk _futon. _Mengisyaratkan untuk kedua mahkluk itu untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Baiklah, err kau tidur disini sementara Nigou akan tidur diranjangnya." Kuroko menepuk handuk tersebut mengisyaratkan Ren untuk tidur disana. Ren adalah anjing yang pintar tentu saja ia mengerti apa maksud dari perlakuan Kuroko.

"Aku belum mengetahui namamu. Susah juga yah kalau tidak memiliki nama."

"Namaku adalah Ren, Kuroko Tetsuya." Teriak Ren dengan menggunakan bahasa anjing yang tentu saja tak akan dimengerti Kuroko.

Kuroko terdiam. Ia duduk di atas kasur sambil memikirkan nama yang cocok untuk tamu barunya ini. Ren menatapnya dengan malas sambil membaringkan tubuhnya sedangkan Nigou sudah tertidur pulas.

"Ahh..". Kuroko menepuk kedua tangannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia mendapatkan nama untuk tamu barunya ini. Tentu saja membuat sang tamu kaget dan langsung menatap Kuroko.

"Aku akan memanggilmu Kaoga, karena kau mengingatkanku dengan anjing milik tetangga ku dulu". Jawab Kuroko polos.

_Fac palm. _Itulah hal yang ingin dilakukan oleh Ren. Pasalnya nama pemberian Akashi jauh lebih keren dan sudah melekat dengannya selama 150 tahun. Lalu ia diberikan nama baru yang terdengar sangat aneh dari sang target yang baru saja ia temui beberapa jam yang lalu. Kesal dan tak setuju itulah perasaannya sekarang. Melampiaskan emosinya, Ren langsung menggigit kaki kanan Kuroko dengan gemas. Yang digigit tak merasakan sakit sama sekali, hanya perasaan geli dan mengerti bahwa Ren tak setuju dengan nama pemberiannya. Usai menggigit Kuroko, Ren memalingkan wajahnya dan langsung tidur di semi _futon_ tersebut. Kuroko terkekeh, ia mengusap lembut kepala Ren dan langsung dihadiahkan tatapan kesal dari anjing tersebut.

"Maaf pasti kau marah, aku harap besok bisa menemukan pemilikmu dan mengetahui nama aslimu." Kuroko tersenyum lembut kepada Ren. Sementara Ren hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan lalu kembali tidur.

Kuroko kini melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Ren lalu menatap kedua teman berbulunya.

"_Oyasumi minna_". Kuroko lalu mematikan lampunya dan lekas pergi tidur.

'Semua berjalan sesuai dengan kata Akashi'. Batin Ren

**Flashback**

Setelah kejadian yang di sebabkan Kuroko, Akashi pergi tanpa tujuan dan tengah berpikir di ikuti partner setianya. Sudah cukup lama mereka berjalan dan membuat Ren makin penasaran dan lelah sampai Akashi terhenti. Ia tersenyum lalu membalikkan badannya agar bisa melihat iris dwi warna milik Ren. Menyadari sang _Emperor, _ia yakin Akashi akan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Akashi menjelaskan rencananya untuk mengenal Kuroko lebih dekat. Yah awalnya Ren setuju-setuju saja sampai Akashi mengatakan bahwa ia harus Mengikuti Kuroko dan tidur dirumahnya, plus menjeputnya di taman yang tak diketahui lokasinya oleh Ren.

" jadi kau ingin aku mengikutinya sampai rumah ?". Nada bicara Ren terdengar sangat tidak setuju.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti skenarionya dan tak usah banyak membantah". Akashi melirik Ren tajam.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu ? kau akan tidur dimana malam in-"

"Tidak perlu mengawatirkanku Ren dan lagi pula perkataanku absolut. Jadi sebagai seorang Partner kau harus menurutinya". Suara Akashi terdengar meledek plus dengan senyum sarkastiknya. Yah tentu sang partnermenolak dengan keras dalam hati, tapi dengan terpaksa ia laksanakan karena Ren adalah partneryang ia pilih untuk setia melayani sang _emperor_. Lagi pula ia masih sayang dengan nyawanya. Ren berbalik untuk berlalu meninggalkan Akashi sendirian mengejar Kuroko dimana sebenarnya ia tinggal.

**End of flashback**

Kini Kuroko menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di jendela. Kuroko tengah menatap percikan deras hujan yang kini menampar-nampar kaca jendelanya menyebabkan pandangan di luar menjadi kabur. Dari jauh ia bisa mendengar tamunya dan Nigou sedang bermain dengan senang. Kuroko merutuki dirinya karena lupa menyetel alarm. Kini jam di hanphonenya menunjukan pukul 9.30, Kuroko tak mungkin pergi ke sekolah karena gerbang sekolah sudah terkunci rapat dan akan terbuka ketika waktu pulang. Perlahan Kuroko membuka jendela kamarnya agar bisa mendengar dengan jelas derasnya hujan. Aroma segar tercium ketika ia membuka jendela diiringi suara hujan yang ternyata lebih deras dari yang ia kira. Semakin ia pandangi semakin deras hujan turun menyebabkan Kuroko terhanyut dalam dunia imajinasi.

"Woof". Suara itu membuat Kuroko tersadar dari lamunannya, memandangi sang tamu berbulu entah dari mana sudah berada di sampingnya, lalu menjilati pipi Kuroko lembut. Geli itulah yang Kuroko rasakan tapi ia menyukai sensasi itu. Kuroko mendorongnya lembut lalu mengusap tenguk sang tamu berbulu. Sang tamu hanya terhanyutkan oleh perlakuan Kuroko.

"Maaf, kau dan Nigou pasti lapar." Kuroko beranjak dari kasurnya pergi ke dapur di susul oleh Ren. Saat tiba di dapur terlihat Nigou tengah duduk di samping mangkuk silvernya, mengibaskan ekornya dengan semangat. Itulah hal yang selalu di lakukan Nigou di pagi hari. Kuroko membuka laci dapurnya mengeluarkan satu dos makanan anjing. Ia mengocok dos tersebut memastikan jika makanan itu cukup untuk dua anjing tersebut. Kuroko menaruh makanan tersebut dan beralih ke rak piring di dekatnya. Mengambil mangkuk berbahan alumunium lain dengan ukuran yang lebih besar, menaruhnya di depan Ren dan menuangkan makanan itu ke mangkuk makanan untuk dua mahkluk berbulu tersebut. Setelah selesai menuangkan makanannya Nigou langsung melahapnya dengan senang sementara Ren hanya melihat makanan itu dengan bingung. Ia tidak pernah memakan makanan anjing seperti ini, dengan tektur yang kering plus ukiran yang imut dengan warna yang mencolok. Ini seperti snack milik salah satu _shinigami_ kenalan sang master yaitu Murasakibara Atshusi. Kuroko menangkap perlakuan aneh sang tamu berbulunya, ia sedikit membungkuk lalu mengusap pelan kepala tamu berbulunya.

"Tenang saja makanan ini rasanya enak. Lihat saja Nigou sudah nyaris menghabiskan makanannya." Melihat Kuroko yang tersenyum lembut padanya, Ren mencium makanan itu dan mencicipinya sedikit.

'Rasanya aneh tapi tidak terlalu buruk'. Pikir Ren.

Sama seperti Nigou ia memakan sarapannya dengan lahap sampai tak menyisakan apapun di mangkuk. Terlihat senyum tipis di wajah Kuroko, ia senang melihat perlakuan dua mahkluk berbulu tersebut. Kini gilirannya untuk sarapan, tapi masalah datang padanya. Ia baru ingat bahan makanan sudah habis dan hanya menyisakan satu kotak susu vanila. Ia melirik jam pada dinding dapurnya, waktu menunjukan pukul 10.00 saat di mana supermarket buka.

'Sarapannya nanti siang sajam sekarang aku harus membereskan rumah'. Dalam batin Kuroko.

"Baiklah kalian berdua jangan nakal selama aku membereskan rumah." Setelah mendengar perkataan Kuroko, Nigou pergi menuju ruang tengah untuk istirahat sedangkan Ren mengikuti Kuroko mengambil sapu. Kuroko tak mengindahkan Ren yang mengikutinya mungkin ia tak mengerti apa yang di katakan kuroko berhubung dia itu hanya anjing. Kuroko baru menyadari perlakuan aneh dari Ren ketika ia menggigit kemoceng tersebut. Ternyata Ren ingin membantu Kuroko membersihkan rumah, menyadari ini Kuroko tersenyum. Anjing ini lebih pintar dari yang ia kira.

"Baiklah kau boleh membersihkan meja sisanya biarkan aku yang bersikan."

Ren mengangguk sekali dan pergi membersikan meja yang ia bisa jangkau. Sementara Kuroko menyapu dari ruang tengah. Waktu bersih-bersih tidaklah lama, hanya membutuhkan waktu satu jam. Kuroko sangat berterima kasih karena telah di bantu oleh tamu berbulunya. Untuk meluangkan waktu yang ada ia pergi mengambil novel yang belum ia selesaikan dan pergi membacanya di ruang tengah. Di ruang tengah itu terdapat sofa berwarna coklat menghadap ke arah televisi dan sebuah meja kaca yang terletak di antaranya. Kuroko tengah asyik membaca novelnya di temani dengan dua anjing yang sibuk bermain. Kuroko lebih menyukai suasana seperti ini, rasanya nyaman dan lebih enak dari pada di sekolah. Kuroko tak menyadari bahwa sang anjing _German Shepherd _tengah mengawasinya.

()

Kuroko menutup novelnya, perlu waktu dua jam untuk menyelesaikan novel dengan 300 halaman. Perut Kuroko berbunyi nyaring, membua sang pemilik hanya mengusapnya pelan. Ia beranjak dari sofa dan pergi ke kamarnya. Ia pun bergegas mandi dan berganti pakaian, mengambil jaket yang berada di lemari pakaiannya, dompet dan juga handphonenya. Kuroko menatap langit siang yang sudah cerah dari derasnya hujan melalui jendela kamarnya. Sebenarnya kuroko enggan untuk pergi tapi jika ia tak membeli bahan makanan maka Nigou akan ngambek dan itu tak di inginkan oleh Kuroko.

Sebelum pergi Kuroko melihat keadaan kedua teman berbulunya itu. Nigou tengah tidur pulas di samping Ren, tak ingin mengganggu Kuroko langsung pergi ke luar dari apartemennya tapi ia di kagetkan oleh Ren karena Ren sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Eh kupikir kau tidur ?". Kuroko menatap sang anjing dan juga mendapatkan balasan dari sang anjing.

Kuroko menyerah. Ia tak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh anjing jenis _German Shepherd _ini.

"Baiklah kau boleh ikut tapi jangan menimbulkan kegaduhan". Kuroko mengunci pintu apartemennya meninggalkan Nigou sendirian di sana. Ia menaiki lift dan menekan tombol satu. Kini pintu lift terbuka membuat Kuroko keluar di temani dengan Ren. Syukurlah letak supermarket tak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya, hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit berjalan kaki. Setiba di depan supermarket Kuroko terhenti sebentar, ia menatap anjing yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Kuroko menghela nafas dan menepuk kepala Ren pelan.

"Maaf tapi maukah kau menunggu di sini sebentar ? Aku tidak akan lama".

Ren mengangguk, Kuroko senang karena sang anjing mengerti. Ia masuk ke dalam supermarket meninggalkan Ren sendirian. Ren hanya bisa duduk manis sambil menunggu Kuroko selesai berbelanja. Yah alasan sebenarnya Ren mengikuti Kuroko karena ia harus menjemput Akashi di taman.

'Akashi kau selalu saja suka melakukan hal-hal yang aneh'

Di dalam supermarket Kuroko mengambil kereta belanjaan. Mengambil barang-barang yang ia perlukan turutama bahan makanan. Ia berhenti di tempat rak penyediaan makanan anjing mengambil beberapa dos makanan anjing untuk puppy dan adult. Setelah ia meletakkan di kereta belanjaannya yang sudah setengah penuh. Ia memutar balik keretanya untuk membayar di kasir tapi pergerakannya terhenti ketika ia merasa di panggil dengan suara yang familiar.

"Kuroko-kun !". Suara itu memanggilnya, Kuroko segera membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum lembut. Seorang ibu dengan rambut sebahu tengah memegang keranjang belanjaan yang dipenuhi dengan bahan dasar pembuatan kue. Ia adalah tetangga Kuroko, ibu dari dua anak.

"Kiki-san, selamat siang". Kuroko membungkuk sopan dihadapan Kiki menunjukan rasa hormat terhadap orang yang lebih tua

"Ya ampun Kuroko-kun kau tidak perlu membungkuk segala, kau sudah ku anggap seperti keponakan sendiri ". Mendengar perkataan Kiki Kuroko hanya tersenyum pahit.

'Itu bohong Kuroko jangan mempercayainya'. Batin Kuroko

"Ngomong-ngomong Kuroko-kun apa kau tidak sekolah ? Bukannya jam segini para siswa belum pulang"

"Ah..., tadi aku bangun telat Kiki-san"

"Ahh begitu, memang benar tadi pagi hujan deras. Mungkin karena dinginnya cuaca membuat Kuroko-kun bangut telat. Ah jika Kuroko-kun tidak sibuk mampirlah ke apartemenku, toh paman dan bibimu adalah teman dekatku jadi tidak apa-apa"

"Ia Kiki-san, jika ada waktu luang aku akan menyempatkan diri untuk datang kesana."

"Hmm gitu dong. Ahh baiklah Kuroko-kun akau pergi dulu, aku harus membuat kue untuk sepupuku. Sampai nanti Kuroko-kun"

"Baiklah sampai Kiki-san". Kuroko tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan sementara Kiki beranjak pergi meniggalkan Kuroko. Melihat punggung Kiki yang makin menjauh Kuroko teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ahh aku lupa mengambil sabun dan sampo". Kuroko beralih ke rak tempat penyedian peralatan mandi.

* * *

Sudah empat puluh lima menit Kuroko berbelanja, tentu saja ini membuat Ren bosan menunggu. Bersyukur ada beberapa anak-anak disana yang menemaninya. Karena perilakunya yang jinak ia menjadi pusat perhatian anak-anak di depan supermarket. Pintu supermarket akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan sang surai biru langit dan beberapa kantong belanjaan di tangannya. Kuroko tersenyum geli melihat perlakuan anak-anak pada teman berbulunya.

"Maaf anak-anak tapi aku dan dia sudah harus pulang". Setelah mendengar perkataan Kuroko Sontak saja anak-anak tersebut menjadi kecewa.

"Ehh.., kakak pulangnya nanti saja kami masih mau bermain dengannya". Sahut salah satu anak-anak tersebut.

"Begini saja bagaimana kalau kita bertemu hari sabtu jam setengah empat. Kakak akan membawa Kaoga ke sana". Ren terkejut dengan nama yang baru saja Kuroko sebutkan, ia sangat tidak menyukai nama itu.

"Baiklah, janji yah kak". Anak-anak itu pergi meninggalkan Kuroko dan Ren.

Kuroko melambaikan tangannya pelan lalu beralih menatap Ren. Ia sudah menebak ekspresi apa yang akan di tampilkan Ren. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kuroko tak mengetahui nama Ren dan ia baru saja bertemu dengannya kemarin.

"Hei, aku tau kau marah tapi aku tak memiliki pilihan lain." Kuroko membelai kepalanya dengan lembut sebagai permintaan maaf. Tapi belaian itu hanya menimbulkan perempatan di kepala Ren.

Karena merasa permintaan maaf tak di terima, Kuroko menyudahi membelai kepala Ren. Ia mengangkat kantong belanjaannya dan beranjak pulang. Menyadari ada yang aneh, Kuroko membalikan dirinya. Yang ia lihat kini Ren lari tergesa-gesa seperti tengah mengejar kucing. Tanpa berpikir panjang Kuroko pun mengikuti kemana Ren pergi.

'Ya ampun apa yang ia pikirkan ? Apa ia marah karena aku memanggilnya Kaoga lagi' itulah pertanyaan yang berada di benak Kuroko.

()

Kini Ren tengah sibuk berlari. Ia tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang berada di hadapannya. Alasan ia melakukan ini bukan karena ia marah terhadap Kuroko, melainkan karena ia dipanggil oleh sang majikan. Walaupun jauh ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas siulan dari Akashi. Dan ia teringat dengan perintah tuannya untuk menjemputnya pukul 14.00

'Aku harus kesana, jika telat sedikitpun aku pasti akan di hukum'. Teriak Ren dalam hati

Ia berlari dan terus berlari sampai kakinya mengantar pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya. 'Jadi taman ini.' Ren memperlambat tempo larinya, lalu ia menyusuri taman untuk mencari sosok tuannya. Mengandalkan indra penciumannya tak perlu waktu lama untuk menumakan Akashi.

Akashi tengah duduk di taman, sambil menatap beberapa anak yang bermain di sana. Ia menikmati pemandangan gratis itu sampai sang partner mengganggunya

"Akashi". Teriak sang partner

"Kenapa di saat seperti ini kau menggangguku Ren. Dan kau terlambat satu menit, kau tau aku tak suka dengan ketidak disiplinan "

"Maaf Akashi beberapa anak mengganggu ku". Sahut Ren

"jadi mana Kuroko Tetsuya ?"

Ren hanya bisa mematung ketika nama itu di sebut. Pasalnya ia meninggalkan Kuroko dan sibuk berlari ke taman untuk menjemput Akashi.

"Di-dia a-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ren mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arah mereka. Ia melihat sosok itu dari jauh. Ia mendekat dan makin mendekat. Sosok Kuroko Testuya tengah berlari menyusul Ren sambil memengang kantong belanjaan. Ia berhenti tepat di hadapan Ren dan Akashi yang lagi duduk di bangku taman. Ia membungkuk, memegang dadanya sambil mencoba mengambil oksigen banyak-banyak.

"Ka-kau hah, hah..., jangan tiba-tiba lari seperti itu". ucapannya terbata-bata, Kuroko tengah berusaha mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya yang sejak tadi tak beraturan.

Menyadari ada seseorang di samping Ren, Kuroko kembali menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok tersebut.

"Kau pasti pemiliknya, salam kenal nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya". Ia membungkuk sopan terhadap pemuda itu.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuurou dan terima kasih untuk merawat Ren selama satu hari"

"Ohh jadi namanya Ren?"

"Ya namanya adalah Ren ada apa Testuya ?"

Kuroko sedikit kaget dengan apa yang di ucapkan Akashi. Mereka baru saja bertemu dan ia sudah memanggilnya dengan nama kecil Kuroko.

"Ahh.., tidak hanya saja aku-"

**Brukk**

Kuroko tiba-tiba ambruk di hadapan Akashi dan Ren. Wajahnya terlihat kesakitan, keringat dingin bercucuran dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ini membuat Ren panik dan langsung menjilati pipi Kuroko, mengisyaratkan ia untuk bangun. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Dia tak bangun bagaimana ini ?"

"Jangan panik Ren. Aku akan mengendongnya sementara kau akan menunjukan jalan ke apartemen Testuya"

Perkataan Akashi bisa menghilangkan rasa panik di dalam dirinya. Ia mengangguk setuju dan menuntun Akashi ke apartemen Kuroko.

()

_Seorang shinigami memiliki mahkluk summon atau biasa di sebut dengan partner. Mereka berwujudkan seperti binatang di dunia manusia. Partner ada untuk membantu jika tuan merea berada dalam kesusahan. Ketika sang shinigami lahir maka garis takdir akan menentukan siapa partner yang akan membantunya. Kekuatan dari partner ini beragam, tergantung kuatnya seorang shinigami. Hidup sang partner hanya bisa berakhir ketika tuannya mati. Mereka terikat dengan kontrak yang sangat kuat, jadi pertukaran partner akan sangat mustahil untuk terjadi._

()

Aku benar-benar capek

.

Malam itu Kuroko terbangun dan mendengar suara rintik hujan di luar. Kuroko berusaha mengerjapkan matanya yang berat. Udara agak lembab dan sejuk, suara samar dari tetes hujan mengantarnya kembali ke alam mimpi membuat hati kecilnya berkata untuk tidur kembali. Pikirannya terfokus ketika ia merasa tangannya sangat basah. Ternyata Nigou tengah menjilati tangan Kuroko, ia tengah mengisyaratkan Kuroko untuk bangun. Kuroko menyentil kepala Nigou gemas. Well usaha itu berhasil membuat Nigou berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya. Kini ia menatap jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan yang kosong. Melihat rintik hujan yang berlomba jatuh dari langit, mengingatkan ia akan satu hal

'_Ibu Ayah aku merindukan kalian'_

Tak ingin tergoda dengan suasana yang nyaman ini, Kuroko pun akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidur. Pergi ke ruang makan tapi ia di kagetkan dengan Akashi yang membawa nampan berisi nasi kare dan segelas air. Aroma yang menguar dari hidangan tersebut membuat perut Kuroko refeks berbunyi. Mendengar bunyi nyaring tersebut Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis sementara Kuroko berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya karena malu.

"Ano maaf Akashi-kun, kita baru saja bertemu tapi aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula kau pasti lapar". Akashi mengisyaratkan Kuroko untuk duduk. Sontak saja Kuroko langsung duduk, ia tak bisa menahan tatapan intimidasi dari Akashi.

"Umm bagaimana caranya aku sampai di sini?" Tanya sang pemilik surai biru langit tersebut

"Aku mengendongmu dan Ren menunjukan arah ke apartemenmu"

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa malu dan mengutuki dirinya karena sangat lemah.

"Kau mengendongku ? Maaf merepotkanmu padahal kita baru saja bertemu Akashi-kun"

"hmm, permintaan maaf di terima tapi kau harus menghabiskan makanan ini. Apa kau Mengerti Testuya?"

Kuroko hanya bisa menghela nafas. Akashi hanya mengawasi Kuroko melahap sendok demi sendok nasi kare buatannya. Masing-masing dari mereka tengah berpikir. Kuroko sedang berpikir betapa merepotkan dirinya, ia baru saja bertemu dengan Akashi dan sudah menyusahkannya. Kuroko sibuk mengutuki dirinya dalam hati. Sedangkan Akashi sibuk memperhatikan Kuroko sambil mempelajari sang target. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, sebelum akhirnya Kuroko angkat bicara.

"Akasi-kun di mana kau tinggal"

"Aku tidak memiliki tempat tinggal". Jawab akashi enteng

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Akashi-kun dan Ren tinggal di sini. Ah aku tidak memaksakan, ini jika Akashi-kun mau." Ini suatu kesempatan emas bagi Kuroko untuk berterima kasih. Ia menatap pria di depannya dengan pandangan berharap bahwa ia akan menjawab.

"Baiklah Tetsuya, aku menerimanya dengan senang hati". Akashi menyeringai tipis. Ia sudah menduga bahwa Kuroko akan mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Toh ini adalah salah satu bagian dari rencananya.

.

.

Setelah apa yang terjadi semalam, Kuroko pergi ke sekolah pukul 07.15. 45 menit lebih awal dari jam masuk sekolah. Sebelum pergi Kuroko menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan ditemani dengan Akashi, Nigou, dan Ren. walaupun kecanggungang menyelimuti mereka tapi Kuroko merasa senang karena ia tidak pernah sarapan bersama orang lain kecuali Nigou. Perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti membuat ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang Seirin sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Hanya dua tiga orang yang terlihat. Yah itu bisa di maklumi berhubung jam segini kebanyakan siswa baru bangun dari tidurnya. Situasi ini makin memperbagus mood Kuroko. Ia bisa dengan bebas membaca novelnya tanpa ada ganguan dari siapapun dikelas. Dengan semangat Kuroko setengah berlari menuju kelas, tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan membaca novel yang ia tunda.

**Time skip**

"Korban ?"

"Iya korban kecelakaan di perempatan itu lho."

"Oh maksudmu perempatan jalan yang terkenal dengan urband legend itu yah?"

"Urban legend ?"

"Haduh Kagami, jangan bilang kau tak mengetahui urband legend itu."

Kagami makin bingung dengan topik yang dibicarakan oleh teman seangkatannya.

"Perempatan ? Urband legend ? Memangnya ada apa dengan perempatan jalan" Kagami makin kebingungan dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Begini yah Kagami. Di dekat sekolah ini ada Perempatan jalan yang angker. Katanya disitu ada penampakan dan Korban kecelakaan selalu Melihat hantu pemuda disana." Furihata mencoba menerangkan kepada Kagami.

"Kalau dihitung-hitung ini sudah yang ketiga kalinyakan ?" sahut Kawahara.

"Pasti menyeramkan kalau mengalami hal sepe-"

"Oii anak kelas dua jangan Cuma bergosip latihan yang benar" Belum sempat Fukuda menyelesaikan perkataannya, mereka malah di marahi oleh capten klub basket mereka.

"Haii" Jawab mereka serempak dan langsung sibuk latihan.

"Oi Hyuga apa menurutmu itu tidak berlebihan ?" Tanya Izuki

"Aku masih mendingan. Dari pada Riko yang memperingatkan mereka menurutmu bagaimana ?"

Jawaban dari Hyuga membuat Izuki bergiding ngeri. Sekejam-kejamnya Hyuga lebih kejam lagi sang pelatih A.K.A iblis yang salah renkarnasi itu. Sementara Riko yang memperhatikan latihan yang ia berikan pada timnya tanpa ia sadari ada orang yang memanggil namanya.

"...Aida-san"

Riko tidak mendengarnya. Merasa sedikit kesal Kini Sosok itu makin mendekat dan sudah berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Aida-san" Panggilan dari Kuroko membuyarkan pikiran Riko. Langsung saja ia melompat kebelakang dan menatap horor pemain bayangan tersebut.

"Ku-Kuroko-kun ?"

"Maaf Aida-san tapi bolehkah aku izin untuk pulang cepat hari ini ?"

"Eh ?"

"Aku harus mengunjungi orang di rumah sakit, maaf atas pemberitahuannya yang mendadak" Kuroko membungkukkan badannya 90o, sementara Riko salah tingkah dengan sikap formal Kuroko.

"Eh, baiklah Kuroko-kun kau ku izinkan untuk pulang lebih awal"

"Terima kasih Aida-san"

"Tapi ada syaratnya" Riko tersenyum penuh arti dihadapan Kuroko sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Sementara Kuroko hanya menatap datar. Ia sudah tau apa yang akan di katakan sang pelatih

"Kau/aku harus mengikuti latihan tambahan. Anggap saja hari ini sebagai utang" Jawab mereka serempak.

Riko sedikit kaget dengan jawaban yang diberikan Kuroko. Yah tak bisa di pungkiri kemampuan observation people milik Kuroko sangatlah tinggi, jadi ia bisa dengan mudah menebak apa yang akan orang pikirkan atau lakukan. Riko hanya tersenyum melihat perilaku pemain dengan nomor punggung 11 itu.

Sementara itu Kuroko langsung mengambil tas punggungnya dan meninggalkan mereka. Setelah keluar dari gedung Gym ia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumah sakit. Ekspresinya menunjukan perasaan takut tapi juga senang disaat yang sama.

.

.

* * *

Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat seorang gadis berumur 6 tahun tengah terbaring diranjang. Merasakan hembusan angin yang menyentuh kulit mulusnya. Di saat umurnya yang masih belia ia harus terjebak dalam ruangan yang serba putih dan bau obat yang menusuk hidung. kini gadis itu tengah menatap langit senja yang menyejukkan. Sampai akhirnya

Tok Tok Tok

Sontak gadis itu menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Dengan malas ia turun dari ranjang dan membuka pintu untuk melihat sosok yang sudah mengganggunya. Saat membuka pintu sosok yang berada di depannya kini adalah pemuda asing yang tak pernah ia lihat.

Namanya adalah Kuroko Testuya.

"Kakak siapa ?"

"Umm aku adalah tetangga baru di samping rumahmu. Sebagai tetangga yang baik aku ke sini untuk menjengukmu" Jawabnya bohong.

Karena gadis itu masih polos, maka dengan terang-terangan ia mengizinkan Kuroko masuk dan menutup kamar tersebut. Gadis itu kembali duduk di ranjang sementara Kuroko meletakkan satu buah keranjang yang dipenuhi dengan buah-buahan itu di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang tersebut.

"Baiklah aku langsung pada intinya saja. Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu"

"Buat apa kak ?"

"Itu tidak penting. Pertanyaannya adalah apa kau mau memaafkanku ?"

"Aku tidak mengerti tapi aku memaafkan kakak" Anak itu menjawabnya dengan ragu. Pasalnya ia tak mengenal Kuroko dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi mendengar jawaban yang sangat memuaskan Kuroko membelai lembut rambut anak itu dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kakak ?" Lagkah Kuroko terhenti ketika merasa dirinya di panggil, ia langsung saja menatap gadis tersebut.

"Boleh aku mengetahui nama kakak ?"

Kuroko hanya tersenyum lembut dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. tapi sebelum ia benar-benar keluar ia mengatakan sesuatu

"Namaku tidaklah penting karena kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri" Kuroko meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Membuat ia di selimuti banyak pertanyaan tentang pemuda yang baru saja menjenguknya sementara Kuroko hanya tersenyum puas.

Ketika ia jalan menyusuri koridor langkahnya terhenti. Ia menatap lekat-lekat pemandangan yang terjadi di depannya.

Dengan pintu yang terbuka terlihat seorang yang terbaring lemah tengah menangis sambil memohon sesuatu. Tapi bukan itu yang Kuroko perhatikan. Melainkan sosok hitam berdiri disampingnya sambil memegang pisau perak sepanjang 30 CM. Ia menancapkannya pada pemuda tersebut tepat di jantungnya. Tapi hal aneh terjadi. Darah yang seharusnya keluar di gantikan dengan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang sosok hitam itu juga menghilang. Seperti tak pernah ada tanda kehadirannya. Kini pemuda itu terbaring lemas. Setelah selesai menyaksikan Kuroko berbalik pergi. Kuroko makin mempercepat langkahnya untuk keluar dari rumah sakit itu. sungguh ia sangat membenci hal seperti ini. Tapi di sisi lain ia sangat senang

"Tenanglah Kuroko kau tidak bermimpi. Jika sosok itu ada maka hal yang kau cari makin dekat ". Bisiknya lirih sambil menunjukan senyum penuh misterius. Tanpa di sadari Kuroko sepasang _emerald_ menatapnya intens.

"Jadi dia yang namanya Kuroko Tetsuya"

**[TBC]**

* * *

**hohoho  
**saya kembali dengan cerita gaje dan absurd ini /ditendang. ummm baiklah untuk chapter 2 mungkin terlalu banyak omong kosong yah ? tapi itu ngak apa-apa soalnya cerita ini akan selesai di chapter 3 (✖╭╮✖)

terima kasih untuk review di chapter sebelumnya, itu sangat membantu untuk author jelek ini (▼o・ェ・o▼)

karena sudak berbaik hati untuk mampir, mind to review ? (=｀ω´=)


	3. Chapter 3

**Pukul 02.00**

Kini Ren dan Akashi berada di ruang tengah apartemen Kuroko. Semenjak Akashi numpang tinggal bersama Kuroko ia lebih banyak meluangkan waktunya diruang tengah, sibuk membaca koleksi novel milik empunya. Tidak peduli waktu sudah menunjukan jam berapa. Sementara Ren sibuk bermain dengan Nigou sampai lelah.

"ini sudah pertengahan minggu yang ketiga, Apa kau sudah memutuskan ?" Sahut Ren yang sudah berada di samping sofa tempat Akashi duduk yang sibuk membaca Novel.

". . ." Akashi tidak menjawab ia malah menghentikan kegiatannya, bersandar pada sofa sambil memejamkan mata

"Proses lagi, seperti biasanya Akashi?" Dia mendekat ke arah Akashi, meloncat, dan kini berdiri di atas sofa tempat Akashi duduk.

"Tidak. Penilaian baru dimulai sekarang." Jawab Akashi masih memejamkan matanya.

"Terserah saja kau selalu bilang begitu...,tetapi kau akan selalu 'proses' dan Kau akan membiarkannya meninggal, bukan begitu? " Ren yang berdiri kini terbaring dengan kepalanya bertumpuh pada paha Akashi.

"Mungkin. Itu tergantung takdirnya" Akashi membuka matanya, manatap partnernya dan mengelus kepalanya. Sementara Ren sudah terlelap karena perlakuan Akashi.

**Kamar mandi**

Kuroko membasuh wajahnya, keningnya sedikit mengernyit melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin. Tatapan penuh kebencian dan susah di artikan. Kuroko kembali memutar kran air dan mencuci wajahnya lagi. Setelah tenang, ia mengambil handuk kecil di sampingnya untuk mengeringkan kepalanya dari air. Baru saja selesai mengeringkan diri tiba-tiba dada Kuroko terasa sangat sakit. Tangan kirinya mencengkram dada kirinya yang sakit. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"-Uhuk-uhuk" Kuroko kini terbatuk. Batuk yang sangat keras menyebabkan tenggorokkannya sakit. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya untuk mengurangi volume suara dari batuk tersebut. Tapi sesuatu yang ganjal terjadi. Setelah selesai batuk Kuroko mengangkat tangannya yang basah. Basah dengan cairan darah lengkap dengan sedikit bau anyir di sana. Kuroko langsung saja membilas tangannya menghilangkan bekas darah di sana. Ia kembali menatap cermin di depannya. Berbeda dengan yang tadi kini Kuroko tersenyum sambil menatap refeksi dirinya dengan tatapan yang lembut.

"Sedikit lagi dan aku akan menyusul kalian." Setelah selesai ia lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju tempat tidur.

**40 days**

**.**

**Insipirated by **

**Sweet rain shinigami no seido **

**Warnings : shonen ai, OOC yang mendewa, typo, dan alur yang terlalu cepat**

**Kuoko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's. I do not own anything except the plot and OC.**

Sakit itulah istilah yang tepat untuk Kuroko. Seminggu setelah Akashi numpang tinggal penyakit lama yang sudah lama ia lupakan kini mulai kambuh lagi. Penyakit yang merepotkan. Membuat ia sering izin ke uks atau yang lebih parah pelatih Aida Riko akan menyuruh Kuroko pulang lebih awal karena khawatir dengan kondisinya sekarang. Ahh sungguh ia ingin mengutuki dirinya yang lemah tapi anehnya di sisi lain ia malah bersyukur. Bukan karena bisa bebas dari latihan neraka yang di berikan sang pelatih. Tapi sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

**Time skip **

Pukul 17.00

Dengan wajah yang berseri-seri milik pelatih. Ia mensudahi latihan untuk hari ini. Ada dua alasan mengapa Riko berbaik hati saat ini. Alasan pertama adalah untuk pertama kalinya ia akan jalan-jalan bersama teman sekelasnya (khusus cewek). Alasan kedua adalah karena ini awal musim semi dan tidak ada kejuaraan nasional mungkin mengurangi porsi latihan mereka hanya untuk satu hari bukanlah masalah. Dan perlakuan mulia dari sang pelatih tersebut di sambut hangat oleh para anggota klub basket Seirin.

'Terima kasih yah Tuhan' Teriak mereka serempak dalam hati.

.

.

Kuroko berjalan sendirian ke rumahnya. Sedikit lelah dan mengantuk, tak sabar untuk membenamkan tubuhnya di empuknya kasur dan kehangatan selimut. Banyak hal-hal yang kini ia pikirkan. Tapi satu hal yang membuat ia tak bisa terseyum adalah gelisahnya Nigou ketika ia sampai di rumah, disambut oleh Ren, dan yang terakhir Akashi yang sudah menunggu di ruang tengah sambil membaca novel. Semenjak datangnya Akashi kehangatan menyelimuti Kuroko tapi di saat yang sama terasa hal buruk akan datang menimpanya, itulah yang di pikirkan Kuroko saat ini.

Tanpa di sadari seseorang mengawasi Kuroko dari jauh. Ia memakai kemeja putih di lapisi dengan jaket panjang hitam. Memiliki surai berwarna hijau lumut dan memakai kacamata berwarna hitam. Di bahu kirinya terdapat seekor elang dengan warna yang di dominasikan hitam dan coklat. Ia menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat.

"Aku tak menyangka ia bisa melihatku waktu bertugas nanodayo"

"Mungkin kau saja yang ceroboh, ah tapi itu tidak mungkin berhubung manusia biasa tidak bisa melihat kita ketika sedang bertugas"

". . . "

"Bukannya anak itu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ? Korban kecelakaan dari kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu itu kan"

"Entahlah tapi ciri-ciri fisiknya begitu mirip. Jika Akashi mendapatkannya sebagai target maka apa yang ia inginkan selama ini sudah terpenuhi nanodayo"

"Kau benar". Setelah selesai berbincang elang itu terbang pergi di ikuti sosok itu dan dalam sekejap mereka menghilang.

**Apartemen Kuroko**

"Woof"

Hal pertama yang Kuroko dapatkan setelah membuka pintu apartemenya adalah Nigou yang terduduk manis sambil mengibaskan ekornya. Belum sempat ia mengucapkan '_Tadaima_' Nigou berlari menuju dirinya, menarik-narik celana panjangnya mengisyaratkan untuk di peluk. Pemandangan ini sudah biasa baginya hanya saja kali ini terasa sedikit berbeda. Cuping hidungnya mencium sesuatu yang aneh. Tanpa menunggu lama Kuroko langsung berlari menuju dapur sambil mengendong Nigou. Ketika berlari mendekati ruang dapur terlihat Ren yang sudah terbaring lemah disana. Kuroko makin panik dan langsung menurunkan Nigou dari gendongannya.

"Nigou kau tunggu di sini sebentar"

"Woof" setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti ia segera jalan dengan perlahan menuju dapur. Asap hitam yang di ikuti bau gosong dan bau logam membuat ia makin khawatir. Setelah memasuki ruangan dapur matanya terbelak kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou tengah memadamkan api dengan menggunakan _fire extinguisher_ dari kopor. Terlihat panci silver yang berubah menjadi warna hitam karena api tersebut. Tapi Kuroko datang sedikit terlambat. Ia datang saat api nyaris padam. Menyadari Kuroko sudah pulang, Akashi langsung menaruh _fire extinguisher _yang ia gunakan. Lalu berjalan mendekati arah Kuroko.

"Maaf Tetsuya tadi aku berencana akan memasak tapi kompornya tiba-tiba meledak" Jawab Akashi datar

"Tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun, lagi pula kompor itu seharusnya di servis minggu lalu tapi aku malas untuk memanggil tukang. Karena sudah terlanjur bagaimana kalau kita makan di maji burger. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dan aku sudah lama tidak makan di sana. Tidak apa-apakan Akashi-kun ?"

Mendengar ajakan dari Kuroko Akashi mengangguk pelan menunjukan ia setuju.

"Baiklah Akashi-kun jam 18.00 kita akan berangkat."Setelah mendapat persetujuan, Kuroko pergi kekamar untuk ganti baju. Sementara Akashi yang masih terdiam di sana menunjukan seringai khasnya. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruang dapur menuju tempat Ren terbaring lemas.

"Maaf Ren aku yakin kau tidak setuju dengan cara ini tapi kau tau aku tak suka cara yang biasa" Akashi menempatkan tangannya pada kepala Ren, mengeluarkan cahaya tipis berwarna merah. Ren yang terbaring lemah sontak saja membuka kedua matanya dan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

Sungguh Jika ada kesempatan ia ingin sekali menggigit tuannya ini.

**Flashback**

_Lima menit sebelum kepulangan Kuroko_

Akashi bersandar pada dinding memikirkan sesuatu. Sementara Ren berdiri di sampingnya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku punya rencana"

"Apa ?" tanya Ren penasaran.

Tanpa aba-aba Akashi meletakkan tangannya di kepala Ren dan mengeluarkan cahaya Merah tipis. Ren merasa aneh, tiba-tiba langsung ambruk. Ia tidak pingsan. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya. Setelah melihat Ren yang ambruk tapi masih sadarkan diri, Akashi pergi ke dapur. Meletakkan panci dan menuangkan minyak. Ia terdiam sebentar lalu mencentikkan jarinya.

Dan kompor itu meledak seketika

**End of flashback**

**.**

**.**

'Aku tetap tak mengerti dengan manusia. Mencari makanan yang membuat mereka cepat mati, padahal banyak makanan yang lebih sehat tersedia di sekitar mereka. Walaupun zaman telah berganti manusia tetap tak akan bisa ku mengerti.' Batin Akashi

Akashi tengah menatap manusia di sekitarnya. Kuroko dan Akashi sekarang berada di maji burger. Mengantri di depan meja kasir. Antriannya tidak terlalu panjang tapi bisa membuat Akashi mengawasi manusia di sekitarnya.

"Akashi-kun kau ingin memesan apa ?" Tanya Kuroko yang membuat Akashi tersadar dari lamunannya. Akashi berjalan mendekat ke meja kasir.

"Apa saja yang penting kau bisa kenyang Tetsuya"

Kuroko menatap Akashi sebentar lalu beralih ke meja kasir untuk melihat menu

"Kalau begitu aku memesan 2 paket hemat dan satu vanila shake" sahut Kuroko. Setelah mendengar pesanan Kuroko. Sang penjaga kasir beralih menatap Akashi. Siapa yang tak tergila-gila dengan pemuda di belakang Kuroko. Yah walaupun dari awal kedatangan mereka, Akashi sudah menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis-gadis.

'Wah dia ganteng, emang tipe cowok idaman' batin penjaga kasir

"Selamat datang, apakah anda mau mencoba menu makanan penutup baru kami ?" Tawar sang penjaga kasir dengan senyum sumringah

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku tidak terlalu suka manisan" Balas Akashi malas

'Ya ampun dia sangat keren. Aku jadi lebih menyukainya' Batinnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan makanan ringan baru kami, mau mencoba. . ."

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Akashi menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak butuh" Jawabnya dingin, sedingin tatapan mata heterokrom di ikuti dengan aura hitam memancar di sekitar tubuhnya. Sang penjaga kasir kini hanya bisa mematung sambil menahan tangisnya. Sepertinya menawarkan makanan padanya adalah sesuatu yang tak boleh ia lakukan. Kuroko yang menyadari sang penjaga kasir mengalami _mental breakdown _langsung menyadarkannya.

"Maaf tolong struktur pembeliannya"

Setelah menenangkan suasana yang sedikit mencekam itu. Kuroko dan Akashi duduk di meja kecil dekat jendela. Menyuguhkan mereka indahnya senja dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Aku tau kau kesal, tapi kau bisa memberitahukannya dengan cara lain, kan ?"

Akashi tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Kuroko, Ia malah mengambil satu buah hamburger dan memakannya perlahan.

"Di saat deperti ini kau malah mengabaikanku"

"Memberikan pelayanan lebih bukanlah cara yang perlu dilakukan untuk membuat pelanggan menunggu"

"Tapi dia Cuma mengerjakan pekerjaannya"

"Jika Tetsuya mengalami hal yang sama denganku apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Kuroko kalah telak dan bungkam seketika. Melihat itu Akashi malah berseringai, menunjukan bahwa ia selalu menang.

"Tetsuya jika kau tidak maka kau akan sakit." Menyadari Akashi menegurnya Kuroko langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah maaf Akashi-kun"

"Ne Tetsuya" Akashi menopang dagunya usai menyelesaikan makanannya. Menatap Kuroko yang tengah sibuk menyantap makanan di selingi dengan minum vanilla shake. Menyadari dirinya di panggil, Kuroko menghentikan kegiatannya dan membalas tatapan Akashi. Kini iris heterokrom dan azure itu saling bertemu.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang **KEMATIAN **"

Tatapan mata Kuroko yang awalnya datar kini berubah jadi kosong. Di ikuti dengan badannya yang menjadi lesu begitu mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Melihat Kuroko yang tak menjawab Akashi merasa sedikit terganggu dengan menunggu.

"Menurutku-" Kalimat itu terhenti. Kuroko meletakkan hamburger yang tinggal setengah di nampan. Ia sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan kedua iris azure miliknya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya Akashi-kun? " Tanya Kuroko balik

Akashi sedikit terkejut mendengar respon Kuroko. Awalnya ia akan mengira sang target akan memberikan alasan tapi perkiraannya meleset.'Sungguh menarik' Batin Akashi.

"Kau tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut?"

"Aku memikirkan hal tersebut. Tidak ada hal yang baik dalam hidupku. _Terkadang Aku ingin mati saja_." Kalimat terakhir di ucapkan Kuroko dengan sangat lirih.

"Aku mengerti.." Akashi berseringai tipis lalu berdiri dan beranjak pergi. "Tetapi... kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau akan segera tenang."

" Eh ?" Itu adalah balasan Kuroko ketika ia mendengar pernyataan Akashi. Melihat ekspresi Kuroko Akashi hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu memanggilnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah kenyang Tetsuya. Ayo kita pulang"

"Baiklah Akashi-kun" Kuroko berdiri lalu berlari kecil menyusul Akashi yang sudah di depan pintu keluar.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang mereka berdua terdiam. Tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Akashi yang sibuk memikirkan targetnya sementara Kuroko sibuk memandangi lingkungan di sekitarnya sambil menyesap vanilla shake. Bosan dengan keadaan yang sedikit canggung Kuroko menghela nafas sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne Akashi-kun, menurutku kau orang yang sangat beruntung"

"Kenapa Testuya ?" tanya Akashi balik

"Karena kau tidak mengalami luka sedikitpun ketika Kompor di apartemen meledak"

"Iya kau benar Tetsuya" Jika saja Kuroko Tau yang sebenarnya, sudah bisa di pastikan bahwa pemuda dengan bersurai merah itu akan di hadiahi ignite pass.

'Maaf Tetsuya' Batin Akashi

Selama perjalanan mereka Akashi dan Kuroko memiliki sedikit obrolan kecil. Pembicaraan mereka tidak jauh dari kekonyolan teman sekolah Kuroko dan kekonyolan Nigou dan Ren. Akashi terhibur dengan cerita Kuroko begitu pula sebaliknya. Canda dan tawa mereka bagi bersama, suasana hangat yang sudah lama Kuroko tidak rasakan. Sementara buat Akashi ini pertama kalinya ia bisa sedekat ini dan berbagi canda dan tawa bersama target. Sebelumnya Akashi selalu bersikap dingin dan mengawasi targetnya dari jauh, ia akan mendatanginya jika minggu ketiga dan hari ke 40 datang. Akashi terhenti sesaat membuat Kuroko berada di depannya beberapa langkah sambil sedikit terkekeh karena membahas kelucuan peliharaan mereka. Menyadari tak ada orang di sebelahnya Kuroko membalikkan badannya, menatap bingung Akashi yang hanya terdiam disana.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu Akashi-kun ?"

"Tetsuya bolehkah kau pulang lebih dulu. Aku ada urusan penting." Kini manik heterokrom itu menatap Kuroko tajam. Terdengar dari intonasi suaranya, Akashi memang memiliki urusan penting yang tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

"Baiklah Akashi-kun" Mendengar perintah Akashi, Ia beranjak pergi. Sedikit kesal dan bingung tapi ia tak memiliki pilihan lain. Melihat Kuroko yang sudah menjauh Akashi hanya tersenyum simpul lalu raut wajahnya kembali mendingin ketika mengetahui sosok yang sudah mengawasi mereka dari jauh berada di dekatnya.

"Keluarlah Shintarou. Kau tak perlu menyembunyikan dirimu."

"Seperti biasa. Kekuatan dari _Emperor eye_ mu sangat menakutkan" Sosok itu keluar dari balik pohon. Memperlihatkan iris _emerald_nya. Ia adalah Midoroma Shintarou. Dan masih memakai kemeja putih di lapisi dengan jaket panjang hitam, bedanya kali ini burung elang tidak berada di bahu kirinya.

"Ada yang ingin ku diskusikan denganmu nanodayo"

.

.

"Tadaima" ucap Kuroko dengan mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari Ren dan Nigou. Kuroko masuk meletakkan sepatunya . Anak berdurai biru muda itu tersenyum lalu mengusap kedua anjing tersebut. Ia lalu meninggalkan mereka dan menuju kamar. sampainya di kamar, Kuroko meloncat dan terjun menuju hangatnya bantal dan selimut. Memeluk erat bantal lalu telantang di atas kasur. Memandang polosnya langit kamar, warna putih yang mengingatkan ia pada obat yang belum ia minum. Menghela nafas lalu kembali beranjak dari kasur menuju meja belajar. Mengambil botol kecil berisi tablet obat berwarna putih. Merongohnya dengan malas dan menelan tablet tersebut.

"Jika aku berhenti meminumnya, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi ?" Ia memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan normal, tidak terasa sakit seperti kemarin. Sepertinya penyakitnya tidak akan kambuh.

_._

_Untuk saat ini_

.

*kreet* pintu kamar itu kembali terbuka. Kuroko yang tidak mengganti pakaiannya kembali menuju pintu keluar di ikuti oleh Ren.

"Oh ternyata Ren ingin keluar juga ?"

"Woof"

"hhm jika kau menjawab ku artikan iya" Puas mendengar jawaban mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan apartemen, membiarkan Nigou sendirian tidur di sana. Mereka masuk ke dalam lift dan Kuroko menekan tombol lantai sembilan. Ia sempat merongoh – rongoh isi jaketnya, memastikan untuk tidak ada benda yang ketinggalan. Sementara Ren hanya menatap Kuroko.

'_Sementara aku pergi aku ingin kau mengawasi Tetsuya. Aku sempat melihat sesuatu yang akan ia lakukan dengan emperor eye ku tapi itu masih samar '_

'_Terserah kau saja Akashi'_

Sebelum kepulangan Kuroko, Ren sempat berbincang dengan Akashi lewat telepati. 'Kadang memiliki tuan yang susah di mengerti sangat merepotkan' Batin Ren.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau diskusikan Shintarou"

"Targetmu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya kan ?"

"ya. Apa kau di sini karena ingin menukar target kita atau kau kebetulan bertugas di daerah yang sama denganku ?" Jawab Akashi sambil menatapnya sinis.

"Jangan salah paham dulu Akashi. Aku di sini bukan untuk pergantian target. Tapi untuk menjelaskan Kuroko Tetsuya padamu. Dan yah, aku bertugas di daerah yang sama denganmu tapi itu sudah selesai nanodayo."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Tetsuya ? "

"Dia adalah korban dari Haizaki Shougo nanodayo"

Nama terakhir itu sukses membuat akashi terbelak kaget. Ia menatap Midorima bingung.

"Aku tak pernah mengetahuinya ? Bukannya korban dari Shougo itu mati semua ?"

"Kau pasti tidak mengetahui cerita yang sesungguhnya. Karena kau waktu itu berada di ruang isolasi"

". . ." Akashi terdiam, dia tidak akan membantah perkataan dari Midorima karena itu adalah kenyataan. Iris heterokrom itu menatap tajam iris _emerald_ milik Midorima.

"Baiklah aku langsung pada intinya saja. Kau pasti mengetahui kecelakaan yang di sebabkan Haizaki sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Kuroko Testuya adalah Korban yang selamat. Tapi setelah di selidiki ia bisa melihat kita sosok _shinigami_"

"Pfft..~ ha...~ kau kira aku akan percaya Shintarou. Rumor yang beredar belum tentu benar"

"Aku serius jika kau tidak percaya kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada Kuroko untuk kedua kalinya nanodayo"

"Lalu apa ?"

"Ku sarankan untuk berhati-hati dengannya. Bisa gawat jika ia mengetahui identitasmu yang sebenarnya nanodayo"

"Kau mengatakannya karena dia sudah melihatmu ketika bertugas kan ?"

Pertanyaan telak itu membuat Midorima bungkam seribu bahasa. Baru saja akan membantah ia dikejutkan dengan Akashi yang menutup mata kanan dengan tangannya, memperlihatkan mata _Emperor_nya.

"Sial" gumam Akashi lirih

"Ada apa nanodayo ?"

"Maaf Shintarou aku harus pergi, kita akan berdiskusi lagi nanti. Oh dan kau berutang informasi tentang Tetsuya dan Shougo dalam kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu" usai mengucapkannya Akashi pergi meninggalkan Midorima sendirian.

"Hah...~ kau adalah shinigami yang di tugaskan untuk Kuroko, kenapa kau harus mengetahui informasinya dariku nanodayo ?" tanya Midorima lirih.

"Sepertinya apa yang di katakan _Chief of Heaven _itu benar" Sahut seekor elang yang tiba-tiba bertengger di atas kepala Midorima.

"Jangan tiba-tiba datang dan langsung bertengger di kepalaku nanodayo"

Elang itu hanya terkekeh melihat sifat sang tuannya. "Maaf sudah kebiasaan"

.

.

Kuroko mengayunkan kakinya dengan santai. Kini ia tengah duduk di pagar pembatas apartemen dengan tinggi 30 CM tersebut. Jika duduk disana akan terlihat pemandangan kota yang indah. Ribuan kelap-kelip lampu rumah dan kendaraan, ramainya kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di bawah. Dan suara dari orang-orang. Melihat pemandangan dari gedung sembilan lantai dan duduk di pagar pembatas dengan santai pastilah membuat orang berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya. Terkecuali Kuroko. Sementara Ren sibuk mengunyah boneka karet yang berbentuk seperti tulang. Benda itu seperti menghipnotis Ren untuk terus memainkannya. Melihat kelucuan anjing tersebut membuat Kuroko tersenyum. Ia berbalik dan kembali menatap pemandangan di bawah, dan tanpa peringatan dadanya kembali sakit. Kali ini lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Nafasnya sedikit terengah engah . Perlahan ia merongoh – rongoh jaketnya. Namun ia lama – lama mengaduknya tidak beraturan karena tidak menemukan barang yang sangat penting. Tapi syukurlah ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Botol kecil itu berada di ujung kantong jaketnya. Dengan cepat ia menelan satu tablet putih yang ada di sana. Ia memegang dadanya, rasa sakit itu sudah mulai reda. Kembali menyimpan botol itu Kuroko berdiri di atas pagar pembatas, ia berbalik menatap Ren yang masih sibuk dengan mainannya. Kuroko memanggilnya.

Ketika mata Ren terfokus pada mainan tersebut ia di kagetkan dengan suara Kuroko. Segera ia mengadah dan menatapnya.

"Tolong jaga Nigou" usai mengucapkan itu Kuroko memeluk dirinya erat, di lanjutkan dengan menjatuhkan dirinya ke arah kaki gedung dengan sengaja. Matanya terpejam namun senyum cerah terpasang di bibirnya. Tidak ada keraguan dalam dirinya.

**Grap **

Kedua kakinya terasa berat. Merasa ada yang aneh Kuroko langsung membuka kedua matanya, melihat ngerinya pemandangan dari sana. setelah melihat pemandangan di bawah ia langsung mendongak kepalanya, melihat Ren yang menggigit hoodie jaket Kuroko. Mencegahnya jatuh. Bergelantungan di sana sambil di tahan oleh seekor anjing bukanlah keadaan yang bagus.

"Kau anjing yang baik tapi kusarankan untuk melepaskanku sekarang"

'apa kau gila !' batin Ren

*Kriet* Badan Ren perlahan maju. Kedua kaki depannya yang menumpu pada pagar pembatas terasa lelah begitu pula rahangnya yang menggigit hoodie jaket milik Kuroko. 'Aku harus mengeluarkan wujud asliku untuk menolongnya, Sial aku tak bisa melakukannya di sini' Ren mengalami dilema. Otak dan badannya melakukan hal yang berbeda. Ingin ia berubah dan menarik Kuroko tapi di saat yang sama ia tak bisa melakukannya di sini. Badannya makin maju, kaki dan rahangnya sudah tak kuat lagi. Kuroko yang melihat maksud baik dari Ren langsung saja mengarahkan tangannya ke kepala Ren. mengusapnya pelan

"Jika kau tak mau melepaskanku maka kita harus mati bersama" perkataan dari Kuroko membuat Ren kaget dan makin bingung. Ia mempererat gigitannya tapi naas tangan Kuroko sudah lebih dulu menarik badannya. Mereka berdua terjun bebas dari gedung tersebut.

[To Be Continued]

* * *

cerita apa ini/ kutuk diri sendiri ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ

maaf buat para reader yang masih setia saya sungguh minta maaf dengan ke anehan cerita (シ_ _)シ

berita baik atau buruk, cerita ini batal tamat di chapter 3. karena beta reader saya bilang chapternya kepanjangan jadi harus di bagi-bagi lagi. chapter selanjutnya akan menjelaskan mengapa Kuroko nge OOC banget.

thank you very much and please review ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ


End file.
